Sinjur Borg
Michael Borg (best known as Sinjur Borg; born 4th May 4380) is the current party leader of the Cildanian-Gziri Central Party and a member of the Cildanian Parliament. He was born during the C-GCP's 2nd Period and has a family lineage of Gziri Nationalists, some of which were populist/fascist-leaning. As a result, he has always been a Gziri political activist that seeks change and new ideals. He was also different from most C-GCP members of that time, being conservative-leaning rather than progressive and was and still is sceptical of the Democratic Party, a long-time ally of the C-GCP. He pledged to make several reforms to the C-GCP which had disbanded during his childhood and make it more successful. When he restored the C-GCP and became its party leader at the age of 48, he worked hard to make the 3rd Period of the C-GCP different than its 1st and 2nd. The C-GCP became Centrist if not Conservative-Leaning and although it was at first neutral on the Monarchist issue, the DP and the NDC's behaviour along with being friends with the opposing side caused the C-GCP to become Pro-Monarchist in order to strengthen the Gziri language. He has since led the C-GCP to be successful as well as fail. As of 4444, there's an effort to replace him due to a landslide NDC victory in the September elections. Political Positions Foreign Policy He has always been a staunch internationalist and in favour of the Majatran Union of Nations especially ever since he became a supporter of the Monarchy of King Aiden. He is in favour of peaceful co-operation and making Cildania a regional power. Military Sinjur Borg has always been a supporter of the military, coming from a lineage of veterans. He has been seen in his own party as too militaristic even though he continues to follow the C-GCP policy of banning Chemical/Dehumanizing weapons for all reasons. Gay and Lesbian Rights He's a full supporter of gay rights and has been known to be hostile towards those who try to oppress them. Economic Policies He's ranked as a fiscal conservative and right-leaning on the economic scale. He seeks balance between regulation and businesses. Cildanian Monarchy He's a personal supporter of the Monarchy but during his first few months tended to keep it as a neutral issue along C-GCP voters due to the C-GCP's previous republicanism during the 1st and 2nd Period. Soon after, the Monarchy issue rose up in flames across Cildania and he along with his party members decided to fully embrace House of Lavièra's monarchy. Healthcare He is a full-blown supporter of single-payer healthcare just like any other C-GCP politician. Centralization vs. Devolution Unlike other C-GCP leaders and politicians, Sinjur Borg embraces Devolution in a big way especially due to the fact that Cildania is as of now(4444), a federal Kingdom. This has caused discontent in his party which usually prefers a Centralized, strong government. Religion and Separation of Church and State His religion is unknown however, he supports the separation of Church and State and tends to keep a balance between the two. It's highly likely that Michael Borg is Agnostic if not Atheist. Private Life Not much is known about Sinjur Borg's private life, however it is clear that he has a wife(who died of sudden cardiac arrest) and 3 kids. With the exception of Samwel, the other members of his family seem to avoid politics like the plague.